


Try It

by Scrcndpty



Series: Male!Reader by Scrcndpty [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Reader-Insert, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrcndpty/pseuds/Scrcndpty
Summary: “Is this like in those movies, where a girl asks another girl if they ever kissed, again, another girl before and then they do it and end up as a couple?”Your face heated up. “I may have imagined it like that a few times,” you mumbled, barely audible, but Peter’s enhanced hearing did be conducive to something.You had always wanted to kiss a boy, to at least try it. It takes two to kiss, though.





	Try It

You were bored out of your mind. It wasn’t like you hadn’t anything to do, though; there was a pile of homework in front of you, and while you failed to force yourself to write this damn essay for your English class, you succeeded in completely ignoring and focusing on something else.

Peter.

Of course.

Peter had taken the wise decision to write his essay first, then moving on to do something he enjoyed. Science. You had done this before and with being finished with the joyful part, you refused to do the less joyful one. You preferred studying your best friend (or rather crush?), while scribbling undefinable lines on your paper, cheek pressed against the wooden surface of Peter’s desk.

You knew of Peter being Spider-Man. He had a hard time explaining himself after nearly crushing your hand when he hadn’t had control of his strength, yet, and you hadn’t taken any bullshit while sitting in the emergency room, your pinky angled at a strange way. So, he told you everything (all while apologizing profusely.)

Therefore it was no wonder when Peter refused to accompany you to your football training. It always had been his dream to play, he told you, but he couldn’t. It offended you more than you had thought, even though his reasoning was more than understandable; you had experienced his incredible strength yourself. Strength, too big for a normal human being, that could do more than simply tackling someone to the ground. Dangerously more.

Anyways, in moments like these, where you took every distraction you could (and Peter was a damn fine one), you tried to compare the Peter before your eyes to the Peter pre-spider.

There wasn’t much you could see. He had enhanced senses and reflexes, but his physical changes weren’t as prominent as one would might expect from a guy with his strength. His body had gotten slightly … bigger, maybe? You weren’t sure if you could describe it as “bigger,” but you had seen Peter shirtless since then (god bless this spider) and he looked way more like the sportsman he always had wished to be. His muscles were more prominent, slightly bulging in his legs when he shifted his feet to get comfortable sitting on his bed again, or in his arms when he stretched and bent to reach something.

Also recognizable were the muscles shifting under the skin of Peter’s back. Everytime you saw this, you wanted to touch him. Wanted to let your fingers glide over his smooth skin, wanted to feel the way of his muscles rippling under that velvet flesh, preferable when he would move to grace your lips with his own.

You wanted Peter to kiss you, to tell you “I love you”, and have endless cuddles with him because despite the changes he still looked like an adorable puppy most of the time.

Your gaze drifted to Peter’s face. Ah, his cute and beautiful and absolutely perfect face, slightly twisted in concentration, all while his eyes held lots of love for the science in front of him. What a dork ~~you loved~~.

Sighing, you proceeded to take your cheek off of the desk plate and let it fall onto the palm of your hand, elbow propped up on the desk. Peter briefly glanced up to you, but brought his attention back to his homework quickly.

“Hey, Peter.”

“Hm.”

“Can I see your English essay?”

Peter froze, slowly lifting his head and eyes narrowing on his best friend. “Why?”

“I want to compare it with mine.” You shrugged.

“You haven’t even wrote something.”

“Dammit,” you cursed under your breath and moved to sit properly on Peter’s desk chair. “English is boring, can I just copy yours and change it a bit?”

Peter may have been your best friend, but when it came to homework Peter was without mercy. When you had been younger, Peter had given you a long lecture about how important it was to do your homework on your own to see if you had understood anything, then you could ask for help, not for solutions without having worked for them. So his answer was expected.

“No.”

You groaned dramatically, slumped back in your chair and brought a hand through your hair, making it messier than it was before due to your launching on the table.

“Y/N, you just have to state your own opinion on the topic we discussed in class. It isn’t that difficult.”

Your answer was another groan. “But I can state my opinion in one sentence, and Mr. Santos wants at least a page.”

“How about we make a short break before continuing, then? I’m finished in a few minutes,” said Peter, “Aunt May got us pizza before she left.”

“Really?” You perked up at that and a smile slipped on your face. “Aunt May’s too good for us.”

Peter chuckled at your excitement, but he regretted the decision of telling you a second after.

“Hurry up, Peter, I’m starving.”

He shot you an angry glare, but you just sported an even bigger smile.

“Or you know what? I’m taking the pizza upstairs, I’ll be back in a few -” And you were out of the room, clattering down the stairs so that even Peter couldn’t here the rest of your sentence.

When it came to food, there was nothing to stop you. Only now could Peter understand your ravenous hunger after training, now that he had plenty of exercise himself as Spider-Man.

You were back in under a minute, two cartons of pizza in your hands, throwing yourself next to Peter on his bed. He had barely enough time to finish his sentence and to push his belongings aside to avoid you placing the pizza, or more like yourself, there.

“Aunt May got the one with extra cheese, bless her.” You implied a little bow before sinking your teeth into the pizza. Peter also stuffed his own mouth with food, and for a few minutes there was only the sound of two boys munching pizza.

However, Peter paused when he noticed you had stopped eating, leaving one slice of pizza in your carton, the other halfway eaten in your hand (very unlikely you), and just stared at the ceiling.

“What is it?” he asked.

You gnawed on your lip before letting the slice drop back into the carton as well. “Sometimes,” you began, “I think about how it would be to kiss another boy. Have you ever kissed a boy?”

Peter flushed, trying to cover it up with a snort, but you weren’t even looking at him.

“You know too well that I haven’t kissed _anyone_ before. Why the question?”

Finally, you turned your head, and it was hard for Peter to remain looking at you. You gulped. “I wanna try it. And sometimes, when I see you, I wonder how it would feel to kiss _you_.”

For a short moment, Peter said nothing and you feared you fucked up, looking back down to your food. Then, he cleared his throat.

“Is this like in those movies, where a girl asks another girl if they ever kissed, again, another girl before and then they do it and end up as a couple?”

Your face heated up. “I may have imagined it like that a few times,” you mumbled, barely audible, but Peter’s enhanced hearing did be conducive to something.

Peter wasn’t sure were the sudden burst of boldness came from, but he said the words “Okay, let’s try it” before he had even thought about them.

“Really?” you asked, and you sounded so damn hopeful that Peter wouldn’t be able to back out of this now even if he wanted. So, he nodded, then grimaced. “Well, I don’t know how to, uh, properly kiss someone else, though.”

“That’s okay,” you reassured, “me, neither. We figure it out, though. We’ll just -” You set your pizza carton beside you, turning your body fully to Peter. “- sit like this, towards each other, and then -”

All you had to do now was lean forward and press your mouth to Peter’s, but neither of you moved a muscle and just stared at each other. Your tongue darted out to lick over your lips.

“Then we kiss.” You could only whisper.

Peter nodded once again, and you slowly leaned forward, arms supporting your upper body. Peter also leaned forward a bit, coming your way so you didn’t have to loom over him.

Your eyes fell shut shortly before your lips touched his.

It was tentative, hesitant, and _really_ awkward, but you guessed that was just how first kisses were supposed to be. However, neither you nor Peter attempted to pull back, and somehow you managed to simultaneously open your mouths so your tongues could meet.

Peter tasted like the pizza he had eaten and something else, but you weren’t sure what that was. You were too distracted by the hitch in Peter’s breath when he tasted you, and by his fingers searching for yours, wanting to hold you. A spark of electricity traveled throughout your whole body from where he touched your hand digging into the mattress.

When you pulled back, Peter followed you a few inches, blinking when he realized what he was doing. He cleared his throat. “S-so, h-how did it f-feel?”

You couldn’t help but relish in how breathless he sounded, even though you weren’t far better off than him.

“Amazing,” you said truthfully, drawing in a deep breath. “My heart’s pounding like a thousand miles a second and my body’s tingling like crazy.”

“Is … is that good?”

“Yeah,” you answered, gaze dropping down to his lips. “Again. I wanna do it again."

Peter let out a breathless laugh. “Yes, yes, I … let’s do it again.”

You smiled and rearranged yourself so you could pull Peter into your lap. He welcomed it, and clung to you as if you were the only thing keeping him alive. One of his hands was in the nape of your neck, the fingers of his other were curled into the fabric of your t-shirt on your side. Your hands were on his back, one on his shoulder blade, the other on the lower half of his back.

You were able to feel the way of how his muscles were rippling under that velvet flesh as he moved to grace your lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found this on my laptop and it is nearly two years old. Rewrote it because the world needs more Peter Parker x male!Reader (and the first draft was horrible, lmao.)
> 
> Spider-Man: Homecoming didn't exist back then, but I decided to ignore those events (and Ned, even though I love that precious boy, I'm sorry!)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr](http://www.secondxreality.tumblr.com)!


End file.
